


Close Encounters

by Juniper11



Series: How Loki Loved Sakura (When a Jotun Loves a Ninja) [1]
Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crossover, F/M, First Meetings, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Hiding, I'll Most Likely Kill You in the Morning, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: Of the Loki kind.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Loki (Marvel)
Series: How Loki Loved Sakura (When a Jotun Loves a Ninja) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Wings Not Necessary.

A flash of green caught Sakura’s attention. She stood atop a building in New York, her new home, trying to acclimate herself with her surroundings. The Avengers, the group that Sakura was now a part of, fought in the area often enough that Sakura knew it would be in her best interests to learn everything she could. 

She was aware that she could have taken the route that Steve had and studied maps of the city that Tony had given him, but Sakura preferred a more hands-on approach. So on an overcast day that Sakura could smell the threat of rain, she was traveling across rooftops when she saw the green light.

It reminded her of something; that was why she moved towards it. She was surprised that when she arrived, it was to see Loki, the trickster god that they had fought standing idly and staring out at the city. When she landed on the rooftop, he turned and faced her. Mentally, Sakura prepared herself for a fight and inwardly cursed Asgardians. They had promised that Loki would be contained, and yet there he stood in front of her willing and able to make mischief. 

Sakura opened her mouth to demand his surrender, but something in his face told her he was expecting that exact thing. At the last minute, Sakura shut her mouth and just stared at him. She kept her limbs seemingly loose, but she still predicted an attack within seconds. Loki, though, didn’t move.

Sakura was starting to suspect that this wasn’t the real Loki. Perhaps a clone…or whatever it was that he called his other self-images. She took a step closer to him, but he didn’t move, so Sakura kept moving forward until she was within grabbing reach. It was a foolish step and maybe…after her past, she was a little suicidal, but that was for her to know and not anyone else. Besides, she was sure that her entire team was a bit suicidal—except Thor, but he was an odd one. 

Sakura took a moment to study Loki because she doubted she’d ever get the opportunity to do it again. The boots caught her attention first since they came to his knees. They were black, but the laces were gold, and Sakura would swear that they were glowing. She stared at that and couldn’t stop the half-smile that was forming on her lips at seeing it.

He was, of course, wearing green leather pants so dark they were almost black. They showed well-defined legs that were muscular but not overly. His shirt _was_ black, and it clung to his skin indecently. He wore no armor, but Sakura knew that could change in mere seconds, yet without it, he seemed more approachable. 

When finally her gaze made it to his eyes, she could see the amusement dancing in his. Sakura couldn’t stop the rush of color that bloomed across her cheeks. Still, he said nothing, and neither did she. She didn’t know what she _could_ say after her embarrassing display. 

He didn’t look away from her, nor did he move closer. Sakura let her eyes caress his delicate cheekbones. They were like a work of art that made her fingers twitch to touch. His lips she ignored. Acknowledging his damnable smirk felt like letting him win. Her vision trailed to his hair instead. The curls brushed his shoulders, and it made her fingers twitch again. 

He was beautiful. How was it that she hadn’t noticed before? Sakura felt her lips part in awe right before he disappeared. He was still there. Sakura could sense it. She extended her hand in front of her, but it only brushed through the air. She turned her head to left sensing nothing, then to the right, and she thought—

The rooftop doors burst open, and agents she recognized as being a part of SHIELD filed in weapons pointed directly at her. 

“Arms in the air!” Sakura complied readily, knowing they thought she was Loki shape-shifted into herself. It was the only logical conclusion. Sakura let her eyes roam over the agents until they locked with Hill’s. 

“Agent Hill, a pleasure to see you again.” Her eyes narrowed, but Sakura continued. “I didn’t know that Avengers warranted such a greeting.”

“We know it’s you, Loki. Quit your games.”

“ _I_ am Sakura Haruno. Contact the Avengers. Tony, at the very least, will be able to verify it’s me. Although, if you find it necessary, you can too Agent Hill.” Maria frowned. “Because there is information I’m willing to give that only you and I know.”

Sakura watched as Maria paled, recalling a drunken conversation they’d had soon after the invasion. Secrets had been shared between the two of them that neither wanted to be repeated to anyone. Hill slowly lowered her weapon and told the others to stand down. 

“What are you doing up here, Haruno?”

Sakura didn’t know why she lied. She would say that Loki influenced her, but she knew that wasn’t true. She offered the lie laced in truth willingly. 

“I started off exploring the city, trying to get a lay of the land before the next battle occurred. I ended with a little training.”

“Loki’s magic was detected in this area.”

Sakura tilted her head. “Loki’s magic or my chakra?”

Hill frowned again. “We can distinguish between the two.”

“Unless I’m trying a new technique.” That one was mostly a lie. The feel of her chakra didn’t really change but sometimes it did unexpected things. She didn’t like the fact that SHIELD could technically track her via her chakra signature. She had plans to damage that technology soon but they didn’t need to know that. 

“Show me what you were doing,” Hill demanded, still not quite believing her. Not that she didn’t have a good reason. That didn’t mean the order didn’t rankle. She didn’t owe SHIELD anything because she wasn’t one of their agents. Her allegiance belonged to Konoha and herself. Her homeworld was gone now so that only left one person that had her loyalty. She knew better than to share that sentimentally, especially to a government agency that was suspicious of everything.

Sakura knew that Loki was still on the rooftop with her watching the proceedings. Probably wondering why she was covering his tracks as much as she was. Sakura slightly inclined her head. It wasn’t her first time spitting bull shit someone’s way. It probably wouldn’t be her last.

“If you wouldn’t mind clearing out a few of the agents and give me a little space?” 

It was plain that Hill didn’t want to do it, but Sakura wasn’t about to make up anything until some of the agents left. If she had to run and pretend to be Loki disguised as herself, she wanted to make sure she’d be able to getaway. 

Eventually, Hill caved and sent about half the agents away. That was when she noticed the presence that stepped close behind her. Loki, she knew without a doubt. She felt his hands trail over her shoulders and down her arms before raising them slightly. Sakura closed her eyes and let Loki guide her. She had no idea what the others saw as she moved. She decided to trust the mischief-maker and see where it took her. After all, he wouldn’t be the first of his kind in her life, and that, for the most part, hadn’t turned out too bad. She relaxed her limbs and let herself be graceful as he pushed and pulled. For some reason, it felt like her chakra was singing, begging to be released so she called it forth. Still, she practically danced in Loki’s arms.

Behind her closed eyes, the world went bright, and instinctively, she opened her eyes only to see the bright green light very similar to the one she’d seen earlier light up the sky. It hadn’t come from her. It was Loki’s power but he disguised it as hers. 

It took her a moment to realize that their movements had stopped. She glanced at Hill, who looked resigned. 

“Sorry, Haruno.”

“It’s not a problem, Agent. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” Maria nodded and cleared the rest of the agents out. Sakura didn’t move and neither did Loki. He was still so close that his warmth seeped into her. When the first drop of rain hit her face, she merely bowed her head. Loki’s arms slid around her and held her close. She didn’t know why he was holding her. She didn’t know if this was the moment that he’d strike leaving her body here to be found at a later date. Sakura didn’t pull away. 

She felt Loki lean down and rest his head on her shoulder. She wanted to reach up and thread her fingers through her hair but she knew better than that. He’d bolt, and Sakura wasn’t sure she wanted him to. 

Something about Loki was…off. 

Eventually, he pulled away from her when Sakura’s clothes her soaked through and her hair was plastered to her face. He moved back when her heart was racing and her mind was whirling. He silently urged her to turn around with gentle prodding. Sakura did so, not able to see him, but knowing he was staring at her. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her. She wanted to ask but she knew better. Just because the agents seemed to be gone didn't mean they were.

Then the air shifted around her, and Sakura knew he was truly gone this time.

With his absence, Sakura felt colder than she had since her arrival in the foreign world.


End file.
